The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 4: Crossover Chaos
by Jetty1
Summary: Timmy and Poof go to Retroville as the Yolkians invade and Jimmy attempts to stop them. Timmy wishes them away with Jimmy still onboard, now he enlists Jimmy's friends to help save him; plus there's more than one cross rift dimension. Timmy/Cindy romance.
1. Opening Moves

**The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 4: Crossover Chaos**

**Chapter 1: Opening Moves**

**Dimmsdale**

It was a bright and sunny day out as ten year-old Timmy Turner started making his way home from another lousy day at school. He hoped that spending time with Poof would make the day better since Cosmo and Wanda were getting ready to take the weekend off.

By the time he got the house, his mother and father were walking out the door with Hawaii shirts on.

"Hey there, sport. We're off to the beach; have a good time with Vicky while we're gone." His doofus dad said as Vicky stood in the doorway with an fake smile on her face trying to conceal the axe behind her back.

"Be sure to do what she tells you!" His mom shouted as they pulled out and drove away.

As their car disappeared in the distance, Vicky said in a rather menacing tone, "Alright, twerp, time for bed!"

"But its not even dark out." Timmy said defensively.

"Hey, I'm the babysitter and when I say 'it's time for bed', it's time for bed!" She shrieked menacingly.

Not wanting to enrage her any further and risk losing his free time with Poof, Timmy marched up to his room and shut the door behind him. Three goldfish then swam out of the small castle inside his fishbowl and they transformed into his fairies: Cosmo, his dim-witted godfather with green hair; Wanda, his nagging godmother with Elvis-styled pink hair and little baby Poof, his newborn godbrother with a single strand of purple hair. They appeared with their suit-cases holding their personal belongings.

"Hi, Timmy. How was school?" Wanda asked.

Timmy responded with utter disgust, "Ugh, another boring day as usual."

"Hey cheer up, Timmy. I'm sure you and Poof can find something to do together while we're gone." Cosmo said enthusiastically.

"That's right, now if you should need anything while we're gone use this." Wanda handed Timmy a wand that was similar their personal wands. "We've transferred our magic into this wand for you to use while we're gone so that way we can technically still grant you wishes and not have to worry about magic build-up. You just simply wish for something and wave it."

Timmy held it and said with delight, "Awesome!"

Suddenly a magic bus appeared in front of Timmy's window and the doors opened revealing a tubby old fairy behind the wheel who announced, "Last stop before Mystical Tropic Getaway."

"Just be sure to keep it on you at all times so you don't misplace it. And be sure to keep Poof safe and away from danger." Wanda reminded him.

"Come on, we're burning daylight here!" The tubby old fairy complained.

Timmy rolled his eyes, "I know, I know."

"And don't forget to feed him at exactly five o-clock." She said at the last minute right before they boarded the magic bus. The doors then shut and the magic bus took off with a 'poof'.

Timmy then picked up Poof and said with smile, "Okay, little brother. Time to have some fun, Timmy Turner Style."

"Poof!" The little guy replied with a smile of his own.

*** * ***

As Vicky was downstairs channel surfing, Timmy and Poof were hiding behind the upstairs railing with smiles on their faces.

Timmy turned to Poof and said, "Are you ready?"

Poof nodded.

Timmy held out the wand that Wanda left him and said, "I wish everything that Vicky watches on the TV will come out at her."

After the magical 'bing' and 'poof', Vicky had just turned on the Scary Movie Channel which was showing Attack of the Werewolf. A woman was screaming as the Werewolf was approaching her.

"Ha, does she really think that her constant screaming is going to help her? And what's with the lame Werewolf get-up? I've seen better costumes on Halloween."

Suddenly the Werewolf turned its head toward the TV as if hearing what she said and taking offense to it. The Werewolf then jumped out of the the TV and growled at her.

Vicky then screamed as her hair spiked all over and she started running out of the house with the Werewolf chasing her, leaving Timmy and Poof laughing hard at the top of the stairs.

After a few seconds of laughing, Timmy quickly regained his composure and said dully, "Okay, now I'm bored."

Poof frowned in agreement until Timmy said, "Hey, I know what we can do. Let's go to Retroville, I think you'll like it there, everything's all bulgy. Plus I'd like to see how Cindy's doing; I hope she's still not mad at me for ignoring her during my last visit."

"Poof!" His godbrother said with delight.

Timmy held out the wand and said, "Alrighty then, I wish we were in Retroville!"

*** * ***

In Retroville people were screaming and running as the Yolkians start invading. Up in the cockpit of the flagship was King Goobot and his loyal buffoon of a servant Ooblar.

"Yes, run citizens of Retroville, soon I shall have my revenge on you and your meddlesome protector Jimmy Neutron and then I shall claim this planet in the name of the Yolkian Empire!"

"What a splendid scheme, my lord. Soon you shall have these foolish earthlings bowing down before you." Ooblar praised.

"I know, that's what I just said you imbecile!" King Goobot yelled at his servant.

Meanwhile down on the ground; Cindy, Libby, Sheen and Carl watched as the Yolkians flew down to the city.

"Oh man, don't these guys know when to quit." Libby said sarcastically.

"Oh no, we're gonna be chicken food!" Sheen exclaimed as he cowered behind Libby.

"I'm too young to be eaten!" Carl followed.

"Where's Neutron when you need him?!" Cindy asked rhetorically.

And right on cue, Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius was soaring through the sky on his rocket-powered backpack toward the Yolkian Flagship.

"When will these Yolkians ever learn that they can't outsmart me?" Jimmy asked himself.

He flew up to the haul and used his laser pen to cut a hole through it. After making it a reasonable size he kicked it inward and boarded the ship. He was met by two Yolkian Guards with Stun Spears but quickly ran in between them causing them to stun each other and leaving two piles of alien goo behind.

Jimmy then ran through the corridors of the ship finally making it to the Bridge where King Goobot and Ooblar were.

"This ends now, King Goobot!" Jimmy said as he entered.

"You're right, Neutron. It does end here, for YOU! You and your pathetic little world! Guards, seize him!" King Goobot said back.

As more guards appeared with Stun Spears, Jimmy tuck-and-rolled behind one of the control panels and started blasting them with his laser pen.

Back on the ground as Cindy, Libby, Carl and Sheen watched and waited for Jimmy to defeat King Goobot and send him packing; Timmy Turner appeared along with Poof who was scared by the scene of invading aliens.

Timmy saw the spaceships overhead and said, "Aliens invading Retroville? Cool!"

He then turned and saw Cindy, Libby, Carl and Sheen and ran over to them. "Hey guys! Long time no see!"

Everyone saw Timmy and had different reactions: Sheen was relieved to see him, Carl seemed too timid to say hello, Libby looked glad to see him but Cindy didn't know whether to disappointed or grateful to to see him.

"Hey, it's small-headed Timmy! Hi, small-headed Timmy!" Sheen said eccentrically.

"Timmy, what are you doing here?" Cindy asked.

"I just thought I'd drop in and say 'hello'." He replied.

"Well, you came at pretty bad time; the Yolkians are invading Retroville." Libby informed him.

Timmy started to laugh and said, "The Yolkians? Ha, that's a pretty dumb name for an alien race!"

"Its not funny, Timmy. These guys mean business." Cindy warned him.

Timmy took out his wand and said, "Don't you guys worry; I can beat these things in my sleep. I wish that the Yolkians were back on their home planet."

He waved the wand and in a split second the Yolkian spaceships vanished. Everyone in Retroville started cheering.

"Wow, he defeat them with just a simple wish! Awesome!" Sheen said.

"But wait, where's Jimmy?" Libby asked.

Timmy's confident expression changed to a look of panic as he asked, "Huh?"

"Jimmy was on one of those ships trying to stop them, so where is he?"

Timmy's expression became petrified and he simply said, "Oops."

*** * ***

On the Yolkian home world all the spaceships reappeared and King Goobot looked out the window and said, "What happened? Why are we back on our home world?!"

Ooblar checked the scanners and said, "I don't know, my lord. Some strange energy field must have teleported us back here."

King Goobot screamed, "No! We must get back to Earth and defeat Neutron so we can-- Wait, Neutron was still on the ship when we were teleported here. Where is he?!"

*** * ***

Jimmy was running through the corridors of the ship trying to reassess his current situation. He was taking fire from the guards when he noticed the scenery out the window had changed. He was on the Yolkian home world instead Earth. His simple plan of defeating King Goobot and sending him packing had gone down the tube. Now being on the Yolkian home world, he was vastly outnumbered so he had to make a run for it.

As he made his way to the nearest escape pod, he tried to figure out how this happened. What would have the necessary power to teleport the entire Yolkian battle fleet back to their home world with him still on board? He thought about it and finally figured out what, or actually, who.

Timmy Turner, the glory-hound. Only he would be stupid enough to do this.

* * *

**This the first of many great chapters to come. I hope you enjoyed it. To all of you who are wondering, I'm not against Jimmy/Cindy, I support it. But I really liked how the Timmy/Cindy coupling went too so this fanfic will be more about them. Also I like the brotherly bond between Timmy and Poof so I thought that by Cosmo and Wanda leaving him with Timmy would be a good way to work with it.**

**Next Chapter: The Adventure Begins**

**Timmy accidently sent Jimmy to the home world of the enemy and enlists the help of Jimmy's friends to help save him while Jimmy is on the run from the Yolkian Empire at every turn.**


	2. The Adventure Begins

**Chapter 2: The Adventure Begins**

"What do you mean 'Oops'? Are you saying that Jimmy's on the Yolkian homeworld?" Libby asked as everyone looked at Timmy.

"Uh, no big deal. I'll just wish him back." Timmy said as he waved the wand but nothing happened. "Huh? Why didn't it work?"

"Poof, poof!" Said Poof as Da Rulez appeared before them.

Timmy skimmed through the pages until he found out why his wish didn't work. "Oh, no. The wand can't detect Jimmy and since I don't know exactly where he is on Planet Yolkia; I can't wish him back!"

"Oh no, the Yolkians are probably gonna feed Jimmy to Poultra; the Horror!" Sheen exclaimed.

"Come on, Timmy. There's got to be some way to rescue Jimmy!" Cindy pleaded.

Timmy took a moment to think and said, "Well, if we could somehow get to Planet Yolkia without being detected, we could rescue him hopefully before he gets eaten."

"Hey, I know, we can use the Yolkian Starship Jimmy saved to sneak there undetected." Cindy stated.

"Yeah, great idea, Cindy!" Timmy responded which made Cindy blush slightly.

"Hey, you two lovebirds, even if we manage to to the Yolkian homeworld; how are are gonna defeat them and make them hand Jimmy over?" Libby interjected.

"Simple, we just raid Jimmy's lab for weapons that could be of use." Timmy said confidently.

"Uh, slight problem, Timmy. The only way into Jimmy's lab requires a sample of Jimmy's hair and Carl's fresh out." Cindy said solemly.

Timmy replied as he held up his magic wand, "No problemo; I wish we were all in Jimmy's lab."

"Poof, poof!" Poof said with excitement.

And with a poof they were all in Jimmy's Lab.

"Wow, that is so cool! We should do that more often!" Sheen said with excitement.

"Not now, Sheen. We need to find some weapons. Now where does Jimmy keep all the cool gadgets?" Timmy asked.

"He usually keeps them in the supply room on the other end of the gallery." Cindy stated.

"Well then, let's get moving."

_BARK, BARK!_

The children turned and saw Godard approaching them with a cute loving expression.

"Oh, hey there, Godard. We just need to find some stuff to help Jimmy. Timmy accidently sent him to the Yolkian homeworld and we need to rescue him."

Godard went wide-eyed and growled at Timmy before whimpering.

Timmy understood that even though this canine was mechanical, he still had feelings and was already feeling bad as it was and said, "Hey, Godard, I'm truly sorry but I promise that I will do everything I can to save him and we could really use your help."

Godard looked up at the kid that no one understands and his scanners indicated that Timmy was sincre and the robotic canine stated in quotation Star Trek's Montgomery Scott, _"(I'll give her all I can, Captain.)"_

Timmy smiled and said, "Alright, let's get started."

They went to the supply room and started aquiring weapons. Libby grabbed a plasma cannon that resembled a mini-gun, Cindy carried a sonic blaster, Sheen wielded an electric spear, Carl took up the missle launcher which was kinda heavy to lift and Timmy snagged the red and blue laser swords; He mostly liked the blue one but decided to take both just in case he lost one.

After they got ready Timmy asked, "Okay, Godard, where did Jimmy leave the Yolkian starship?"

_"BARK!"_ He replied as he led them to the elevator that led down to a secret sub-level where the stolen Yolkian starship resided.

As soon as they got up to the command bridge Timmy said, "Alrighty, let's start taking off; I'll drive." He ran over to the controls and seemed to be stumped by the advanced technology. He then said, "Uh, on second thought, Cindy can drive."

Cindy couldn't help but to giggle at his lack of knowledge. Sure she was a little disappointed to learn that he wasn't even close to as smart as Jimmy but she kinda liked how he pretended to know what he was doing. She also knew that somewhere down the line he would know what he was doing and get confident about it which made her smile even more.

"Sheen, you handle the scanners; Libby, you take the communications chair; Godard, you man the engine room and Carl, you keep an eye on the power supply. As for me, I'll be sitting in the Captain's Chair." Timmy said smuggly.

"Uh, Timmy, there is no Captain's Chair." Cindy pointed out to big open space in the center of the bridge.

"There is now, I wish there was a Captain's Chair." He said as he waved his wand and magically installed a chair in the center.

They all took their seats and Carl said, "Engines are ready for take-off, Timmy."

"Good and Carl, that's Captain Turner to you." Timmy clarified.

"Oh, sorry Tim... I mean Captain Turner, please don't throw me in the brig, I beg you!" Carl cried out.

"Relax, I'm not gonna throw you in the brig." Timmy responded with an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh, whew. That's a relief." He said as he wiped his forehead.

"Coordinates are set for the Yolkian homeworld." Sheen stated.

"We're ready to go, Captain." Cindy said with a slight smile.

"Excellant, Libby, send-off music." Timmy commanded.

Libby took out a cd and inserted it into the player which she hook into the ship's speakers and played "Kids in America".

"And blast off!" Timmy said as the engines roared to life. The starship hovered off the ground and shot down the long tunnel which led out from underground and made its way through the atmosphere.

* * *

**For those of you who enjoyed this chapter, you can expect a lot more to come.**

**Next Chapter: Problems and Issues**

**As the children make their way toward the Yolkian homeworld, Timmy tries to start up his feelings for Cindy again but shes still somewhat disappointed at him for ignoring her during their last encounter; also the engines don't have enough power to make it to the Yolkian homeworld and they have to refuel on an alien planet.**


	3. Problems and Issues

**Chapter 3: Problems and Issues**

By the time they had broken the Earth's atmosphere, the children had begun making their way to the Yolkian Homeworld at full possible speed. Cindy turned to Timmy and asked, "So, Timmy, what's the plan when we reach the Yolkian Homeworld?"

"We kick some Yolkian butt, rescue Jimmy and make it back home in time for supper." Timmy said with enthusiasm as he held out a fist as if he were punching an opponent.

"Poof, poof!" Poof said excitedly.

Sheen turned toward Timmy and said, "Hey, where's that poofing coming from?"

Timmy noticed that he forgot to introduce Poof to his friends and said, "Oh, yeah, I completely forgot. Guys, meet my fairy... uh, program brother, Poof."

They watched as Timmy's purple backpack transformed into a little round baby with wings holding a rattle. "Poof, poof!"

Everyone looked at the little round purple baby and went, "Aawww."

"He's so cute." Cindy said as she stroked his head. "You know, he kinda looks like you only without the buck-teeth."

"Really?" Timmy asked.

"Oh yeah, he even as cool as you!" Sheen said as he looked around and asked, "Hey, speaking of cool; where's Cosmo?"

"He and Wanda are on vacation at the Mystcal Tropic Getaway and left me in charge of taking care of Poof."

Cindy got curious and asked, "But Timmy, if you're supposed to be taking care of Poof then why is he coming with us on a dangerous mission to save Jimmy?"

"Hey don't worry, as long as we all keep an eye on him he'll be absolutely fine; trust me." Timmy said confidently; maybe a little over-confidently.

As the kids continued on course to the Yolkian homeworld, everyone interacted with baby Poof in their own unique way.

When Poof approached Cindy she cradled him in her arms and said, "Hi, there. Are you bored?" Poof nodded. "Well I can change that."

She held under his arms tossed him up slightly in the air and when he came down she caught him and repeated several times which made him laugh with glee. After they were finished Cindy asked, "Feeling happy now?" Poof nodded. "Well I'll be here anytime you want to play, okay?"

When Poof approached Carl he turned toward him and said, "Oh, hi little baby. Say, do you like llamas?"

"Poof!" Poof acknowledged.

"I really think llamas are so magestic. Mostly because they're probably the one animal I'm not allergic to." Carl said.

Sheen interjected, "Yeah, and it figures that you're allergic to everything else."

"Well, at least I'm not obsessed with Ultra Lord." Carl responded.

"Hey, I'm not obsessed I'm Ultra Lord's biggest fan; there's a difference!"

"Yeah, yeah. What was I saying? Oh yeah, llamas are beautiful." Carl said with glee as Poof looked at him funny.

When Poof approached Sheen he said, "Hey little flying baby, how's it hanging? You know, looking at you I'd say you could pass for a baby Ultra Lord."

"Poof?" Poof said quizzically.

"Yeah, you wear purple like Ultra Lord, you fly like Ultra Lord and you have a rattle as your own special weapon like Ultra Lord. They could call you, ULTRA POOF!"

Poof laughed and waved his rattle which caused a cloud to appear around him and when he emerged he was wearing a cape that wrapped around him and was pinned to him by a brooch that bore the ltters "UP".

"AWESOME!" Sheen exclaimed.

"Poof, poof!" Poof added.

When Poof approached Libby she took off her ear piece and said, "Hey there little man, whattcha up to?"

"Poof." Poof said as he jestured 'exploring'.

"Yo, you like music? Listen to this and tell me what you think." Libby said as she put her headphones on Poof's head.

The music was so loud that Poof was jumping with the vibrating headphones.

"Hmm, how about this one?" She said as she switched the cd.

The music was so dull that Poof was about to fall asleep.

"Uh, maybe this one?" She said as she switched another cd.

The music was so lively that it woke Poof up and he started dancing to the beat.

"And we have a winner." Libby said as she started dancing too.

After the music ended Libby said, "Let me know when you want to listen to some more music, little man."

"Poof, poof!" Poof said as he flew away.

When Poof went down to the engine and saw Goddard making sure everything was working perfectly. Poof wandered over to one of the spinning gears curiously. Goddard turned and saw the floating baby and rushed over to grab him before he he got caught.

_BARK, BARK!_

Two extending metal hands grabbed Poof in the nick of time and cradled him. Poof looked at the metal canine with wonder and then smiled which made Goddard give a loving lick.

Meanwhile Cindy needing a break turned on the auto-pilot and went to a isolated part of the ship to ponder her thoughts. She wondered if Jimmy was alright. She couldn't even bear to imagine what they were doing to him. Then there was the matter of Timmy being here. Sure he may have been responsible for Jimmy being in his current situation, but she knew he didn't mean for it to happen.

_Or did he? After all he had no problem ignoring me to do stuff with Jimmy the last time he was here and they were both responsible for their universes nearly being destroyed._

Just then she heard Timmy's voice, "Hi, Cindy, whatcha doing?"

"Oh, just thinking." She replied.

"Cindy, are you still mad at me for ignoring you last time I was here?" Timmy asked.

Cindy took a moment and then said, "I can't bring myself to stay mad at you, Timmy. I mean the first two times you came here you and Jimmy had been fighting and for once you two wanted to try getting along at the risk of ignoring your friends. So, no, I'm not mad at you."

"Oh, good, so after this is all over do you you want to get a chocolate shake at the Candy Bar?" Timmy asked with high hopes that she would say 'yes'.

"Um, I don't know. Its not that I don't want to, its just that..."

"You like Jimmy?" Timmy finished her sentence.

Cindy decided not to say anything afraid that she might hurt Timmy's feelings.

Timmy understood her silence and said, "Cindy, I know you like Jimmy, I mean you two have known each other longer than I've known you. Some say you two belong together and maybe you do; but you're the only girl I like that actually understands me. Back in my universe there were at least three girls who have the hots for me, one's too afraid to admit it because it could ruin her popularity, one's flat out obsessed with me that she practically stalks me and the other only likes me because she doesn't want her friend to have me. I know that I don't belong in this dimension and I know that I'm no genious like Jimmy but I really, really like you and I'd really like us to be boyfriend and girlfriend."

Cindy couldn't help but to blush at his nice words and complete honesty. He may not have been honest when she assumed he was a boy-genious like Jimmy, but the way he said those words showed that he had honest feelings for her, unlike Jimmy who was too shy to admit his feelings and would either insult her or change the subject.

"You really mean that?" Cindy asked.

"Of course I do and I'm not afraid to say it; just like I'm not afraid to say: 'Hey, I like Kissy-Kissy Goo-Goo AND Skull-Squisher.'"

Cindy laughed at what he had said which made Timmy smile.

Suddenly Carl's voice sounded over the speaker, "_Uh, Captain Turner, I think we have a problem up here."_

Upon hearing that, Timmy and Cindy made their way up to the bridge.

"What's the problem, Carl."

"These numbers seemed to be counting backwards and they turned from yellow to red, is that good?" Carl asked.

Timmy looked at the strange consel and said, "I don't know, its all flux capacitor to me."

Cindy walked over and looked at the consel and said, "Oh no, we're running low on fuel."

Timmy looked again and said, "Oh, I see now. Wait, that's a bad thing!"

Carl added, "There's something else, this picture of a planet appeared after the numbers turned red."

Cindy looked it over and said, "Its telling us that we have to land there to get fuel, apparently its where the Yolkians get the fuel for their ships."

"Wow, Cindy, you're really smart." Timmy said which made her blush.

"Hey, are we going to this alien or what?" Sheen said interupting their moment.

"Yeah, right, the sooner we can refuel, the sooner we can rescue Jimmy. Cindy, take us to that alien planet."

"Sure thing, Captain Timmy." Cindy said with a sly smile; for some reason Timmy liked how she called him that.

He then took his place in his Captain's Chair as the ship descended toward the nearby alien planet.

Unknown to the children however, the alien planet was a hunting ground to a race of alien hunters. To those on earth who had survived an encounter with the hunters didn't have a name for them but knew that they would frequently visit Earth to hunt humans for honor of the hunt.

But this planet was used by hunters who didn't fight with honor, hunters who would abduct members of different races and bring them to this planet to be hunted.

As it so happened, the bad blood hunters had kidnapped one of the honorable ones and that honorable hunter was currently using its cloaking device and staying purched in a tree attempting to not be seen.

Suddenly, the Honorable Hunter looked up into the sky and saw a strange ship descend into the jungle in the distance.

The Honorable Hunter knew that its pursuers had seen it and would undoubtedly attempt to hunt all those onboard, however this would give the Honorable Hunter the opportunity to escape from this prison before the Bad Blood Hunters made him their trophy.

* * *

**In case you haven't figured it out, the alien planet is from that new Predators movie. *Slight Spoilers: Don't read if you haven't seen the movie* The Honorable Hunter is the Classic Predator that was strung up at the campsite. I set this chapter before the events of the movie. Don't worry, there won't be anything to go against the rating but I'll still make the Predator action good**

**Next Chapter: Thrill of the Chase**

**As the children search for the fuel source for the ship, three evil alien hunters chase after them while an honorable one must decide whether or not to abandon them.**


End file.
